


Permission

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Consensual, Dom/sub, Gags, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Older Castiel, Orgasm Denial, Pinching, Punishment, Restraints, Spanking, Twink Dean, Verbal Humiliation, hole spanking, mentioned Dean/OMCs, mentioned gangbang, this is completely consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel had thoroughly restrained him for his punishment and it was a punishment Dean had undeniably earned through his thoughtless actions.





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> For those who skimmed the tags (or who want clarification) this is completely consensual.

The lock clicked in place and Dean’s eyes fluttered closed as his breathing came in rapid, short bursts. Castiel thoroughly restrained him for his punishment and it was a punishment he had truly and undeniably earned through his thoughtless actions. “You know exactly what you did. I don’t think I need to explain in detail  _why_  you’re being punished.” The tone dripped with displeasure and Dean flushed with shame.

He wished he was touching the ground but Castiel had secured his legs up so he was bent in half, legs spread to completely expose his naked body to Castiel’s view and he was secured so his face was even with Castiel’s. These wall restraints were used for both pleasurable scenes and sometimes punishment.

Tonight it was punishment.

Castiel walked away and when he came back he was idly twisting a paddle in his hand. It was the one with holes in it so Castiel could get more of a swing behind it. Dean’s ass clenched and he whined pitifully against the large ball-gag shoved in his mouth.

“Did you enjoy being a bad little slut?” Castiel asked as he brought the paddle down against Dean. Pain shot through his body and Dean howled against his gag. It had hit right over his hole. “Did you like disobeying me?” another solid smack to his ass that had him jerking in his restraints and wishing once more he at least had the floor beneath his feet so he could press down.

Dean could already feel tears pricking his eyes and the way his ass started to burn as it turned red.

Five more smacks came down on him, hard and sure, as he jerked and moaned against his gag. “You’re  _my_  little slut. My pretty little bitch.” Instead of a paddle Dean felt Castiel’s hands on him. Fingers trailed over his burning flesh and moved to his balls. “You spread your legs when _I_ give you permission. You fuck when _I_ say you can.” Castiel leaned close, breath brushing against Dean’s ear, as Dean’s breathing hitched at the guilt twisting inside. “You only fuck _someone else_ when _I_ give you permission.”

The touches were light, grazing, until Castiel punished him once more by pinching the sensitive skin of his balls. Dean’s whole body seized and he jerked violently at the unexpected flare of pain.

“These are mine.” Castiel trailed little pinches up and down Dean’s balls before resuming Dean’s spanking. He waited until Dean’s breathing was hitching and his face was flushed before stopping. Idly Castiel touched Dean where his cock was trapped in a cockcage with a sound and then moved over his hole, probing at his entrance and hooking a finger on his rim before withdrawing.

The next spankings came on the backs of Dean’s thighs accompanied with words.

_Dirty_

_Slut_

_Filthy_

_Whore_

_Bitch_

_Disobedient_

_Bad_

Tears rolled down Dean’s cheeks and he mumbled his apologies against his gag as shame at his actions filled him. His words were muffled but Dean still said them. He felt ashamed by his actions and he tried to tell Castiel with his eyes, overflowing with tears of pain and shame.

He knew that Castiel allowed him to be fucked by others but only when Castiel was present and only when he’d been given permission to have sex with someone other than Castiel. But Castiel hadn’t been around and Dean had been far too tempted, far too tempted to participate in a gangbang with a very attractive and well-endowed group of men who had left him limp, sloppy and sated.

They had used him to the point that he'd passed out, overstimulated and exhausted, and continued fucking his ass. He knew because he'd woken up to the feeling of a cock pounding into him and fingers knotted in his hair. It had been a memorable night and Dean had stumbled home, ass plugged and full of come, to fall asleep and wake up to Castiel standing over him with a furious expression on his handsome face.

Castiel tsked and shook his head. The same disappointment was more than evident in Castiel’s eyes and the set of his mouth.

Dean slumped in his restraints, accepting his punishment. He had willingly and with full awareness allowed a group of eight guys to use him for hours without a thought to ask permission from Castiel.

There were several more pinches delivered to his balls causing his ass to tighten and his muscles to quiver. His balls hurt, his ass ached and more tears slid down his cheeks.

Soon enough a hot mouth dragged over his sore balls, pressing kisses and lightly sucking, which had him shaking for a different reason. His fingers clenched but Dean didn’t drop the bell in his left hand. The way to signal that it was too much. Dean was going to accept every last ounce of punishment Castiel felt he deserved and then he’d beg for forgiveness with his mouth, his ass and anything else Castiel wanted from him.

He was let down from the wall restraints, first his legs were allowed to relax back down and then his wrists were freed. Castiel held him up before he laid Dean out on the bed so Castiel could continue sucking him and sending more jolts of pain from his balls throughout his body. His ass and the backs of his legs burned, his balls ached. “Are you going to be better, slut?” Castiel asked looking up at him from where he was between Dean’s legs. “Are you going to learn to stop being a filthy, loose whore? Going to obey me like a good boy?”

Dean nodded rapidly as he spread his legs open for Castiel to continue. He shuddered when Castiel’s warm tongue trailed over his balls once again.

“On your belly, slut.” Castiel moved back and Dean slowly rolled back over, letting his body go limp on the sheets for the final spankings. Twenty. Twenty more hits with the paddle, alternated over his heated flesh, had him sobbing into his gag and begging once more for forgiveness even as he laid there taking the punishment.

When Castiel finished he climbed off the bed. Dean could feel the bed dip when Castiel climbed back on before warm hands started to massage over his stinging ass. These touches were far more careful, seeking to soothe instead of punish.

Hands moved from his ass to his thighs, focusing on massaging him, until Dean was whimpering and going completely pliant under Castiel’s touch. Lotion was added, more soothing touches, as Dean sobbed his shame out.

He waited as Castiel picked up a chastity device, lube fingers opening his hole just enough, before a thick plug was inserted. Castiel’s fingers moved over him, securing it down and making it so that Dean could not remove the plug without the key. The cockcage with the sound firmly locked into his cock also required a key to remove.

“If you need to go the bathroom you’ll come to me. Relieve yourself, clean yourself for me and I’ll place this back on you. I think two weeks of being in chastity should be enough for the rest of your punishment.” Castiel’s fingers trailed over Dean’s ass and he pressed his face to the sheets. “Though bad boys, little _whores_ , might need longer. What do you think?”

Dean’s face flushed in humiliation at the knowledge that he’d have to seek out Castiel each time he would need to use the bathroom but he thought back to the reason for his punishment.

If he’d simply asked Castiel for permission, let Castiel watch, he wouldn’t have needed to be punished for breaking such a simple rule.

Dean couldn’t verbally respond and instead nodded in agreement.

“You’re completely right. One month." Castiel stared at him, "Thirty one days in complete chastity. Any disobedience gets a week added on.”

Dean nodded in understanding and laid there, waiting, as Castiel pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades and shifted away as Dean laid there limp. There was a beat of silence as Castiel thought and Dean waited.

After a few more seconds the bell was removed from Dean’s hand, the gag pulled out up but the cockcage and chastity device keeping his ass full would remain for the month of punishment where Dean was forced to live with the consequences of giving in to temptation without permission.


End file.
